1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a riveter, and more particularly to a riveter having a mechanism for changing different sizes in order to operate rivets of different sizes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical riveter is shown in FIG. 6 and comprises a body 1 having a handle 2 pivotally coupled thereto, a head 11 extended from the body 1, a mouth 12 secured to the head, three spare mouths 12 secured to the body 1, the mouths 12 have different sizes for engaging rivets of different sizes, and a chuck 21 slidably received in the head 11 for drawing the rivets engaged in the mouths 12; however, in order to change the mouths 12, the first mouth 12 engaged on the head 11 has to be unthreaded first, and a second mouth of right size is then unthreaded and threaded again to the head 11, the first mouth 12 is then threaded to the place where the second mouth 12 is engaged previously. This is inconvenient.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional riveters.